No Reason
by Raping Time
Summary: Kagome over hears an unsettling talk... about her death. How will she handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**No Reason**

_All of us believe  
__That this is not up to you  
__The fact of the matter is  
__That it's up to me_

"The jewel's complete." A woman's voice said.

"That it is." A male's voice replied.

"Are we going to… you know?" she voiced.

"Complete the plan?" A third voice, male, asked.

"Yeah." She whispered back.

"Of course." Both males replied at the same time.

"When?" She wanted to know.

"When she's alone." The third voice said.

"I…" She stated hesitantly.

"Don't back out on us now Sango." The woman, now, known as Sango looked appalled.

"I won't Miroku, Inuyasha. Kagome won't need the jewel where she's going." Sango grinned.

"That's our Sango." Miroku said grinning as well.

_Hey, Hey, Hey  
__Hey, Hey, Hey  
__Let's Go_

Kagome peered through the bush she was crouching in. She had heard the whole conversation. They were going to kill her to get the jewel. They hadn't sensed her yet; she had been using her concealing spells. She was stunned; she didn't know what to do. But the next words spoken between the three determined it.

_How can we fake this anymore?  
__Turn our backs away, and choose to just ignore  
__Some say its ignorance  
__It makes me feel some innocence  
__It takes away a part of me  
__But I won't let go_

"It's a good thing she's in her time for now." Inuyasha stated.

"Yeah, especially since she's been learning those spells."

"I should go get her…to finish the plan."

"Mission GSJ is in operation."

"GSJ?"

"Get Shikon Jewel."

"Nice, Miroku, nice." Sango stated sarcastically.

_Tell me why can't you see, it's not the way  
__When we all fall down, it will be too late  
__Why is there no reason we can't change?  
__When we all fall down, who will take the blame?  
__What will it take?_

Kagome ran back to the well before Inuyasha could leave and jumped in. She climbed out on her side and made it look like she was about to jump in.

"Oh, hello Inuyasha." She said, her cheerful smile not reaching her eyes.

"Come on wench, you said you'd stay with us for a while."

"I know, I know."

"Well?"

"Yeah… One sec, I forgot something in the house." Kagome put her pack down and ran into her house. She didn't know what to do. Her 'friends' were planning on killing her! "Mama!" Then she remembered her mother was staying in Kyoto with her cousin and aunt. "Shit, shit, shit. What am I going to do? Think, Kags, think!"

"You coming wench?"

"One sec, Inuyasha!" Kagome raced to her room and pulled something out from under her bed. "Might as well actually get something." She opened the case and what lay before her was a sword. It was about the size of Tessaiga untransformed but shinier. The hilt was wrapped in black material. On the sword, going up, it stated '**_Protector_**'. She had gotten it from Sesshomaru after the end of her secret training. No one new about it and she never took it to Sengoku Jidai.

_Nothing could ever be this real  
__A life unsatisfied that I could never feel  
__This future's not so bright  
__Some can't make the sacrifice  
__It's much more than just black and white  
__And I won't follow_

Kagome quickly tied it to her waist and concealed it. She went to her closet and took out her bow and arrows. Kaede had given them to her so everyone knew about them. That way she didn't have to explain anything.

"Hurry up, wench. Everyone's waiting."

'**Yeah right.**' Kagome thought. "I'm just grabbing my bow."

"Why?"

"You never know what demon is going to come after the jewel. I'm just being prepared." Kagome appeared at the top of the steps, "Let's go."

They walked to the well house and jumped in. Only Miroku and Sango greeted her.

"Where's Shippo?" Kagome asked warily. She almost didn't want to know.

"He… left…" Sango stated hesitantly. The scent of blood then hit her nose. Kagome didn't say anything, the blood's scent was coming from far away and they'd be suspicious of her.

"Well, where'd he go?" She asked, trying not to give anything away.

"I think he said…" Sango put her hand to her nose.

_Tell me why can't you see, it's not the way  
__When we all fall down, it will be too late  
__Why is there no reason we can't change?  
__When we all fall down, who will take the blame?  
__What will it take?_

"Kagome!" Shippo screamed and collapsed. He was covered in injuries and blood.

"Oh my god! Shippo!" Kagome ran to him. She knew it was Inuyasha who did this. She knew. Kagome didn't say anything as Shippo's breathing slowed down; she just put her hands over him and healed.

_Times like these I've come to see how,  
__Everything but time is running out_

Inuyasha whispered, "She's going to lose a lot of energy from this, let's execute our plan."

"What about Shippo?" Sango asked.

"We'll kill him." Miroku replied, a sadistic grin on his normally calm or perverted face. Kagome heard all of this, she had healed Shippo in a matter of minutes, and they had thought it would take her more. What they didn't know was that she was concealing more than 90 of her powers. The only saw a tenth of it. Kagome silently thanked Midoriko for training her with her miko powers and concealing spells. Kagome concealed more of her powers, making it look as if she was drained.

_Hey, Hey, Hey  
__Hey, Hey, Hey  
__What_

"How's Shippo?" Sango asked with 'worry' in her voice. Miroku came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. His ki brushed against hers and he noted that she was very drained. He looked at Sango, then to Inuyasha and nodded.

"He'll live. My poor kit." Kagome stated sadly. "Whoever did this is going to pay." And Kagome meant that. Inuyasha was going to die.

"Don't worry, Lady Kagome, we'll be here for you." '**Yeah, here to kill me.**' Kagome thought at Miroku's words. Kagome stood up and looked at her 'friends'.

She was trying to find out how to do this. She figured she could take them out, one by one. "Miroku, can you carry Shippo to Kaede's?" Miroku nodded and Kagome put a small spell on him that would make sure eh didn't kill him, just make it seem as if he did in his eyes. "Sango, want to take a bath? I feel drained."

"Shouldn't you be resting?" She looked at Inuyasha and he nodded.

"Well, I just want a bath for now."

"Okay, let's go."

"Don't peep, Inuyasha."

They walked in silence to the springs and once there, Sango attacked. Inuyasha wasn't near, so he had assumed that Sango could take care of Kagome.

Kagome looked at Sango with her sword posed to kill and smiled sadly. "I knew it would come to this. Sorry Sango." She walked up to her and Sango, no knowing what to do, just stood there. Kagome chanted a small spell that would make it appear as if Sango was dead. Sango looked at Kagome thinking she had used some miko spell to kill her and collapsed. Kagome looked down at her now 'deceased' friend and sighed. Sesshomaru had been right, don't trust anyone.

Kagome used a spell to pick her up and she walked to Kaede's with Sango following behind her.

_All of us believe in what we need  
__What we have's what we don't see_

Miroku left Inuyasha with Shippo's 'body' and headed to the springs. He wanted to make sure Sango did her job and not actually take a bath. But either would have been fine with him. As he was walking, Kagome came into view with a floating Sango behind her. Kagome did the same thing with Miroku as he stared at her in shock. And pretty soon she had two people floating behind her. She left them at the edge of the forest, a concealment spell on them so no one could kill them. It was Inuyasha's turn. Kagome towards the village and then her 'friends', how could this have happened to her?

Inuyasha was carrying Shippo out in the woods when he saw Kagome heading to the village. No one was with her, so that meant…

"Kagome, where's-"

"Shut up Inuyasha."

"What are you talking about?"

"What are you doing with Shippo? He's supposed to be with Kaede."

"Feh."

"Oh well, guess this can't be diverted." Kagome snapped her fingers and the three awoke.

"Kagome-kaa-san, what's going on?"

"Shh, it's okay Shippo…"

"Miroku?" Inuyasha growled out.

"What?" He asked. Inuyasha pointed his head at Shippo and he gaped. "What? But I…"

Kagome looked over at the three people that she despised. That betrayed her.

"Are you done?" She asked bored.

_Tell me why can't you see, it's not the way  
__When we all fall down, it will be too late  
__Why is there no reason we can't change?  
__When we all fall down, who will take the blame?  
__What will it take?_

"Huh?" She looked up at them and chanted a spell again. They ended up tied to tress and Shippo sitting beside them.

"Whoa, what was that?" Shippo asked amazed.

"That was me." Everyone gaped at Kagome and she finally unleashed her true powers. "Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, for attempting to kill me, I unleash the Shikon." They didn't know what to say or do. "Midoriko, I, Kagome Higurashi, your protector, your guardian, call upon your aide." Everyone looked at the growing mass of pink miko ki entwined with blue reiki. The column reached to the sky and everyone looked.

"Ka-kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Yes, my daughter? My protector? My guardian?" A woman's voice boomed.

"I call upon thee, my mother, to aide me in such ways that would taint but purify."

"And, my daughter, what would that be?" She said.

"I wish…"

'**Please don't Kags**'

"that…"

'**You re going to aren't you…?**'

"your soul…"

'**NO!**'

"was…"

"**NO! **Please, my daughter…"

"free." Kagome finished.

"Please?" Kagome shook her head. The woman sighed. "You wish is pure, untainted yet tainted. Thank you but no thank you. Your wish is done."

"Goodbye my friends." Kagome whispered. "I'll miss you Shippo. Come on, 'Riko. Let's go say 'hi' to the toddler. Farewell." Kagome turned and looked at the swirling woman of blue and pink. She grabbed her hand and they faded.

_Tell me why can't you see, it's not the way  
__(So how long, has this gone on, I don't see this ending)  
__When we all fall down, it will be too late  
__(It's too late; we can't change what has now begun)  
__Why is there no reason we can't change?  
__(We act like, it's not right, why are we pretending)  
__When we all fall down, who will take the blame?  
__(We've been wrong, for so long)  
__What will it take?  
__(WE'VE KNOWN THIS ALL ALONG)_

Koenma looked up from his desk, instead of the Reikai Tentei he had ordered to come, he saw two woman. The first appeared to be from Sengoku Jidai and the second from modern times. Yusuke barged into the office, "What do you… Kagome?"

**-----------------**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho or Sum 41's "_No Reason_".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**No Reason**

Chapter Two 

-------------------------

Yusuke was pissed. Well, actually, that's a major understatement. Botan had awoken him up early - eleven am - insisting that he had to get up for a mission. It was the bloody summer and he was waking up at _eleven_, how horrible is that? Anyway, Botan woke him up and he had to go see _Lord Koenma_. Pft, some Lord, he was a toddler for God's sake! Okay, but besides waking up at eleven, he was also planning on seeing his friend, a girl who is also his friend, not to be mistaken with girlfriend'. But his plans were ruined and he wasn't even allowed to call her.

Botan rounded up the gang and they all headed to Koenma's office. Once there, Yusuke barged in and demanded what Koenma wanted. Well almost…

"What do you… Kagome?" The girl, now known as Kagome, looked up.

"Yus-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Ahh, just in time. Please, take a seat everyone."

"Koenma…" The other woman said with a growl.

"Shush, I'll get to that in a minute."

"Shush yourself, toddler." Kagome defended her friend.

"Kags, who is that?"

"Oh! Yus-kun, this is-"

"My name is Midoriko, I'm Kagome's mother, nice to meet you. Now Koenma-"

"Mother? But she-"

"Yus-kun, shut up. She's my real mother, God, you can be irritating sometimes."

"Okay, everyone, calm down. Lady Kagome, Lady Midoriko, meet my Reikai Tentei. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. Now that that's settled…"

"We were going to talk about Naraku and how you reincarnated him."

"Yes, yes, I know. You blame me for everything and I told you; it was an accident!"

"Blah, blah, blah. Why did you bring your Reikai Tentei?"

"So they can help of course."

"Look, toddler," Kagome started, "we just need to see Fluff-kins and we're set. You can make them accompany us if you seriously want to, but I'd prefer if they didn't."

"Actually, this mission is optional." Everyone looked up when Koenma said that.

"Optional?" Kurama asked.

"You'll be dealing with a very powerful demon. He's known as Naraku and you now know that I accidentally reincarnated him. He's trying to take over the three worlds."

"Huh, so you admit it?" Koenma rolled his eyes at Kagome's statement.

"This mission may take a lot longer than any other mission, it took Lady Kagome and her friends-"

"They are no longer my friends and that was also because of the Shikon."

"Acquaintances, three years. Except this time, he's got more power and tricks up his sleeves."

"Optional, eh...?" Yusuke muttered. All of them were contemplating this thought. "Well, I'm in." Kagome looked at him, her Yus-kun was going to get hurt she knew it. She frowned slightly.

"Me too." The Reikai Tentei looked at Kurama and then they looked at Hiei, wondering what his response would be.

"Hn, yes." And then as if they were forced, they looked at Kuwabara.

"What?"

"Are you accepting or not?"

"Personally," Koenma said, "I think one of you should at least keep the lesser demons at bay while the others are out. We could ask some of my contacts to help of course. So, would you like to do that, Kuwabara?"

"Sure."

"Great." Midoriko said. "That makes five of us!"

"Yay?" Kagome asked. "Whatever, we have to see Fluff-kins!"

"Who's this Fluff-kins' you talk about?" Kurama asked.

"Oh, sorry. He doesn't like when I call him that, but it's a habit. His real name is-" By the time Kagome had started her explanation, they were going through the portal to Makai. By the time she was actually going to tell them Fluff-kins' real name, he was standing in front of them.

"Sesshomaru?" Kurama asked.

"Fluff-kins!" Kagome squealed and ran up to the unsuspecting taiyoukai to give him a hug.

"Kagome, what have I told you about that horrid name?"

"Not to call you it in public, blah, blah, blah."

"Precisely. Now, who are _they_?" He asked distastefully.

"Well, Koenma decided that his Reikai Tentei have an optional mission so only three of them came. But they're Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei. And you already know Riko."

"Mmm, now, explain to me what is going on."

"Well, the toddler reincarnated Naraku. Yes, we're all mad Flu- Sesshomaru, but the toddler's under qualified and extremely naive. So now we're hunting him down."

"Do you have any idea where he would be?"

"I'm going to assume somewhere in Makai in a barrier scheming his petty schemes."

"Most likely. You should be on your way." He stated and they turned and left.

"Bye Fluff-kins!" Kagome yelled out and waved to the stoic taiyoukai.

As soon as they had left his property, Yusuke turned to Kagome and asked, "What was the point of coming here?"

"I had to warn Fluff-kins."

"Whatever, so how are we supposed to find this Norku dude?"

"Naraku and I'll search him out."

"How?" Kurama asked, curiously.

"Well, I need Riko's help." With that said she turned to Midoriko and gave her the puppy eyes. "You know you want to!"

"I don't have a choice in the matter, Kags."

"Yay! Wait… yeah, YAY! Okay, so we're nice and secluded? Yes, well, if any youkai attack, kill em for us!" The boys nodded to the seated women.

Kagome unleashed her powers, all barriers gone. So did Midoriko who was sitting across from her. Kagome's pink and blue energy swirled around her and Midoriko's pale purple and sky blue swirled around her form. They sent their powers out, searching for barriers or miasma. Basically anything that had essence of Naraku all over it. They finally felt it coming from the East. They carefully brought their powers back to themselves and put their barriers up. They opened their eyes, which glowed for a bit, and looked around.

-------------------------

The dark form sitting on a throne like chair sat up and gasped. The pure powers that had just swept over him- now, it couldn't be… Yet, it _was_. _Midoriko, so you finally decide to show yourself, huh? This is what you get for locking me in that damn jewel for too long._' He looked over at his new ally.

"So, Naraku, they've come looking for us."

"Indeed they have, Kaishi, indeed they have."

"Shall we toy with them?"

"But of course."

-------------------------

**-_RT_**


End file.
